Kimberley
Kimberley "Kim" was a werewolf who was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She first appeared in the sixth episode of the fourth season and in the episode afterwards, she was able to break the sire bond with the help of Hayley. She was killed by Klaus, who decapitated her. Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Kimberley is first shown at the Lockwood mansion with Hayley, Chris, Adrian and Tyler. When Klaus came there, she left with him along with Chris and Adrian. Later, Chris comes to her and Adrian guarding the door to Elena. Chris tells them Klaus wants them to go to Tyler's, when Kimberley questions why Chris lies saying it has to do with Caroline. In My Brother’s Keeper, Hayley and Tyler make Kimberley to break the sire bond by locking her up with chains inside an abandoned farm. Kimberley asks why she has to break every bone over and over again in order to break the sire bond. Then Hayley explains since Klaus released her from the pain in turning, she has to turn until she doesn't feel pain. But when Kimberley asks Hayley what is the benefit for her by helping, Hayley doesn't answer. Later, when Kimberly asks Tyler whether it's over he says it's over and one step closer to ending it. This means Kimberley has broken the sire bond. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, she challenges Tyler's position as alpha, but at the end of the episode is put in her place by Tyler, proving he is capable of being the leader of the pack. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Kimberley was first seen in the Lockwood Cellar with Tyler and Adrian and later Hayley plotting how to take him down. She was later seen in the forest waiting for the witch to come, but instead Klaus appears and rips Adrian's heart out in front of her, leaving her shocked. Klaus killed all the hybrids, and she managed to get away from the forest and go to the Lockwood Cellar, but Klaus heard her. He asked her where Tyler was, and when she said that she didn't knew, he decapitated her. She will return as a ghost in Graduation. Physical Appearance Kimberly has black hair and dark brown eyes. She has tanned skin and an athletic body. Personality Kimberly had a moody attitude and doesn't like to be told what to do, making her very independent. She even attempts to challenge Tyler by picking a fight with him and his friends and even trying to become the alpha of the pack. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by their wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities and can grow claws as demonstrated by Klaus while in Tyler's body. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the combined healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form will enhance their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, hybrids do not have complete control over their actions. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Klaus' Sire Bond' - Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them. *'Hybrid bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned by Klaus will die if Klaus is staked with the White Oak Stake. *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. Appearances '''Season 4' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' (briefly) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Graduation'' Name The meaning of the name Kimberley is "Cyneburg's field." Trivia *She broke her sire bond to Klaus. **She is the first hybrid to break her sire bond on-screen. *She is the second successful female hybrid to appear in the series, with the first being Mindy. *Kimberley was the last of the twelve hybrids killed by Niklaus. Gallery Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho7 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho6 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho5 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho3 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho10 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho9 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho8 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho7 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho6 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho5 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho4 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho3 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho2 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho1 1280.png TVD-4x07 16-1.jpg Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo2 1280.png 408-0009.jpg 408-0008.jpg 408-0088.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0056.jpg|Do you know about the command chain? 408-0103.jpg|I wanted the privilege of being the first to torture Caroline - this season! 408-0104.jpg 408-0106.jpg|I'm not on YOUR team! 408-0110.jpg|Submit or I'll rip your heart! Literally! 408-0111.jpg|He had her heart on his hand. Literally. 10385_438765789511261_728391333_n.png 61461_438765766177930_467857172_n.png 65127_438765726177934_390941846_n.png 281283_438765936177913_1831373023_n.png 303740_438765976177909_501558862_n.png 382098_438765769511263_374603044_n.png 399207_435700589817781_122115571_n.png 481770_438765729511267_478512977_n.png 563664_438765762844597_1447214231_n.png 409 - 191.jpg 409 - 174.jpg 409 - 175.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts